Jeffs Geständnis
Hallo alle zusammen.right Wahrscheinlich kennt ihr mich schon, wenn auch nicht persönlich. Glück gehabt. Mein Name ist Jeff und in den letzten Jahren ist meine Geschichte ziemlich weit gekommen und so eine Legende geworden. Ich habe jede Menge Blogs und falsche Geschichten über den sogenannten "Jeff the Killer" gehört , aber fast alle waren ganz oder überwiegend falsch. Trotzdem finde ich es ziemlich amüsant zu sehen, wie Leute mit Photoshop bearbeitete Fotos ins Netz gestellt haben, Fan-Fictions geschrieben haben und sogar Videospiele programmierten. Während ich all das hier schreibe, gehe ich ein großes Risiko ein, da die Bullen meinen PC orten könnten, doch wenn ich hiermit fertig bin, werde ich aus dem Netz verschwinden und das Teil wird in Flammen aufgehen. Vor wenigen Tagen habe ich ein weiteres Mal die Geschichte gelesen, die alle für die echte "Wie ich zum Killer wurde"-Geschichte halten. Genauer gesagt: Ein paar Dinge sind absolut wahr, doch andere sind nicht so abgelaufen. Ihr fragt euch sicher, wie derjenige, der meine Geschichte veröffentlicht hat, mich doch so gut kennen konnte und vor allem, dieses komische Gefühl, so wie er es beschrieb, das mich übermannte. Nun, ich habe diese Person persönlich kennengelernt. Ein Junge namens Simon, einer von diesen Nerds, die auf paranormales Zeug stehen, den ich auf einer dieser zahlreichen Onlinechats kennen lernte. Ich erzählte ihm jedes Detail, doch einige Wochen später, am 3. Oktober 2008, erschien dieses Video auf Youtube, dass meine angeblich wahre Geschichte beschrieb. Dort wurde ich zum ersten Mal Jeff the Killer genannt. Dieser Name gefiel mir ganz gut, also entschied ich, es als Merkmal bei jedem meiner Morde zu verewigen. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich unter diesem Namen bekannt wurde. In Simons Geschichte waren viele völlig absurde Annahmen, was mich ziemlich enttäuschte, doch ich entschied mich dagegen, ihm....einen Besuch....abzustatten, da ich trotzdem dankbar dafür war,dass er mich bekannt gemacht hatte. Nach diesem Hin und Her von terrorisierenden Nachrichten würden meine Opfer in die Angst und Schrecken verfallen, die sie verdienten....aber vorher muss ich klarstellen, was an der Geschichte von "Jeff the Killer" nun wahr ist und was nicht. Was den Anfang angeht. Da stimmt alles. Wir waren gerade umgezogen und mir und Liu gefiel es überhaupt nicht, dass wir unsere Heimat und all unsere Freunde hinter uns lassen mussten, weswegen wir diesem kleinen Örtchen gegenüber sehr skeptisch waren. Und wie ihr schon wisst war die "Begrüßung" der Leute dort nicht gerade die beste gewesen. Nachdem uns dieser Bastard Randy und sein Gefolge von Arschkriechern angegriffen hatten, gebe ich zu, dass es sich wunderbar angefühlt hatte, mein Messer in Keiths Arm zu stecken und ich bedaure bis heute, dass ich nicht zu Ende gebracht habe, was ich angefangen hatte. Als ich das Knacken von Randys Knochen hörte, durchstach ein Gefühl von reinem Glück meinen Körper und auch der Haken, den ich Troy reingedrückt hatte, machte mich euphorisch. Als ich den terrorisierten Blick meines kleinen Bruders sah, hielt ich ihm zuliebe dann doch meine niederen Triebe zurück. Ich hätte nie zugelassen,dass ihm was passiert. Ihr könnt euch also vorstellen, was ich fühlte, als ich sah, wie er vor den Bullen die ganze Schuld auf sich zog. Der unbeschreibliche Schmerz fing an, mein Herz und meinen Geist zu zerstören. Und all das, was ich die ganzen letzten Tage in mir eingeschlossen hatte, war bereit, in einer zerstörerischen Flamme zu explodieren. Die Feier des kleinen Billys war meine letzte Chance, alle Wunden zuzunähen, doch auch in diesem Falle war das Universum viel zu grausam. Ich versuchte meinem Verlangen, gegen Randy zu kämpfen, zu widerstehen, als er in die Feier platzte. Ich ließ mich nach Strich und Faden vermöbeln, doch als er Liu mit reinzog, riss meine Seele unwiederbringlich. Es war kein purer Wahnsinn oder Blutdurst, der mich übermannte, sondern eine verrückte Mischung aus beidem: Rache! Ich musste mich rächen für all das Böse, den Groll und all die Gemeinheit, die die Welt und mein Leben auf mich abgelassen hatten und der einzige Weg, um die Trauer wegzuwaschen, war Blut. Ich tötete. Ich tötete alles, was mir nicht erlaubte, glücklich zu sein. Und als ich tötete, war ich glücklich. Beim Geschmack von Blut, den ich in diesem Haus verteilt hatte, fiel ich in Ekstase, doch Keith setzte dem ein Ende als er mich in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Im Krankenhaus, nach Wochen von Behandlung, kamen alle Sinne wieder. Als man alle Bänder um mein Gesicht abnahm, sah ich einen Haufen von Verwandten um mich, doch ihre Gesichter waren anders, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Kein Glück,keine Zuneigung oder Liebe. Nur Angst. Der einzige, der mir nahe blieb, war mein Bruder Liu, auch wenn er ein schlecht gespieltes Lächeln aufzog. "Ehm,so schlecht sieht´s gar nicht aus...!" Ich rannte auf die Toilette und wie ihr wisst, war ich von meinem Gesicht überwältigt. Ich war endlich glücklich geworden. Die Narben waren die Trophäen meines Sieges und das Zeichen dafür, was das Böse bewirken konnte! Ab hier schweift die Geschichte von dem ab, was Simon schrieb: Der Moment, als ich zu Hause war. Die von Simon hatte natürlich diesen Schockeffekt, bei dem man Angst hat in der Nacht aufzustehen, mit einem Monster vor dir, das "GEH SCHLAFEN!" sagt. In Wirklichkeit war dies eine schlaflose Nacht. Ich war zwar froh über meinen Mord, aber irgendwas fehlte, irgendetwas trennte mich vom Glück. In der Nacht ist es normal, dass die Gedanken schneller fließen als am Tage. Meine Gedanken rasten. Vom Wahnsinn überwältigt, dachte ich darüber nach, wie ich trotz der Umstände lächeln konnte. Ja,es stimmt. Ich ritzte mir ein falsches Lächeln in meine Wangen,im Glauben, so würde auch mein Glück wiederkehren. Ich kam nicht zu dem Punkt, mir die Augenlider zu schneiden oder gar zu verbrennen.Die schwarzen Umrandungen kamen durch die Flammen. Sie würden für den Rest meines Lebens bleiben, doch die Augen sind ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Charakters. Schließlich spiegeln die Augen einer Person seine Seele wieder und meine war verbrannt,wie meine Angst. Als ich merkte, dass ich trotz eines permanenten Lächelns nicht glücklich sein konnte, realisierte ich, dass nur eine Sache diese Lücke schließen konnte. Ein weiteres Mal war dies die Rache. Ich versuchte mir einzureden, unschuldigen Kindern nicht dasselbe Leid zuzufügen, das ich fühlen musste. Auch ich war ein unschuldiges Kind, bis Schmerz mich in dieses Monster verwandelte. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Alle unfairen, bösen oder grausamen Personen würden von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Und ihren Tod würden sie durch den finden, der all dies an seinem eigenen Leib hatte spüren müssen! Das wäre mein Ziel: Das Böse mit Bösem bekämpfen. Selbstverständlich hielt mich meine Mutter für verrückt, als sie sah, wie ich mich verunstaltet hatte. Sie betrat das Bad, doch ich versuchte nicht sie zu beruhigen. Es war normal, dass sie sich vor dem Monster fürchtete, das ich geworden war. Trotzdem wollte ich sie nicht unnötigerweise noch mehr erschrecken und schon gar nicht sagte ich so etwas wie: "Was ist denn Mama, gefalle ich dir nicht?" Welchem Lebewesen dieser Erde hätte ich denn sonst gefallen sollen, wenn nicht mir selbst? Meine Mutter war terrorisiert, doch sie sagte keinen Laut und rannte in das Zimmer meines Vaters. Ich wusste , dass sie mich hätte einsperren lassen und dass ich niemals meine Rache hätte umsetzen können und auch, dass ich nicht mehr ihr Sohn war, sondern nur eine Missgestalt. Erschrocken ließ ich das blutige Messer auf den Boden fallen und ehe mich einer von ihnen aufhalten konnte, sperrte ich sie in das Zimmer und ließ den Schlüssel auf dem Boden liegen. Wütend und aufgeregt,auch bedrückt schrieb ich eine schnelle Nachricht, auf der stand, dass ich nicht mehr zurückkehren konnte, es sinnlos war, mich zu suchen und dass ich meine Eltern und meinen Bruder immer noch liebte. Ich sammelte das Messer wieder auf und schlich in das Zimmer von Liu. Da lag er, mein kleiner Bruder. Der, den ich noch mehr liebte als mich selbst. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass alle denken, ich hätte ihn umgebracht. Ich hörte die Sirenen der Bullen. Dass meine Eltern sie rufen würden, war klar. Liu sprang augenblicklich auf. Nach den Tagen im Knast, die Liu verbracht hatte, musste er mehr Angst haben, als ich sie haben könnte. Ich kam näher und Liu schaffte es nicht, einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Ich hielt meine Hand vor seinen Mund und sagte diesen berühmten (falsch interpretierten) Satz: "Shhh...Geh schlafen, Liu...geh schlafen..." Ich sagte dies nur um ihm zu versichern , dass sie dieses Mal nicht ihn suchten. Auch dieses Mal war er der Einzige, der mich verstehen konnte. Er blieb ruhig und sah mich mit einem Blick voller Liebe statt Furcht an. Ich drückte ihm den geschrieben Brief in die Hand und öffnete das Fenster zu der Seite des Grundstücks,auf der mich die Bullen nicht sehen konnten. "Jeff, ich...", sagte er leise. Ich blickte ihm ein letztes Mal in die Augen und sagte: "Geh schlafen." Ich sprang auf die Fensterbank. Ich versicherte mich, dass keine Polizisten da waren und sprang runter, die Leben meiner Eltern und meines geliebten Bruders Liu hinter mich lassend. Dies ist die wahre Geschichte über das, was in diesen Tagen passierte. Der Grund, wieso mich alle "Jeff the Killer" nennen. Der Grund, wieso ich töte, wen ich töte und wieso es mir so unglaublich gut gefällt, dies zu tun. Ich habe die Wahrheit nicht geschrieben, damit ihr mich bemitleiden könnt. Im Gegenteil: ich bin der, der euch bemitleidet, wenn ihr keine gute Person seid und dies gerade lest... Ich bin kein heldenhafter Rächer. Ich bin kein Held. Helden sind gutmütig und tapfer. Ich bin nichts davon. Ich bin grausam zu denen, die grausam sind und ich erspare niemandem dieses Leid. Ich habe Durst nach bösem Blut und darauf zu sehen, wie es aus den Körpern von denen fließt, die es verdienen. Slenderman, Eyeless Jack, Ben Drowned und all die anderen liebevollen Charaktere ,die die Leute nun "Creepypastas" nennen, sind erfunden. Ich bin leider so real wie der Tod selbst...und nur mit diesem wird meine Rache ein Ende finden. Original Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta